Bulla
Bulla "Bra" Brief 水疱ブリーフ is daughter of Vegeta and Bulma and the younger sister of Trunks. She later becomes the mother of John and Jill, also the wife of Steve. She is controlled by BullaBrief101. Appearence Bulla looks exactly like her mother, Bulma. She has long turquoise (sometimes purple) hair and beautiful blue eyes. Like her mother, her clothes and hairstlye changes. Her training uniform consists of a black tank top, baggy red sweat pants, and saiyan boots designed by her mother. Her also wears a red hairband. On her quest for the dragonballs, she wore a red dress with her name on it. Later she wore white tank top, short baige shorts, black leather boots, and a capsule corp belt that holds different capsules. She wore a mini red dress at the graduation with black heals and a red rose in her hair. During her date with Steve at the movies, she wore a pink tank top, a mini jean skirt, and brown leather boots. She also wears a yellow hairband and pink lip gloss. Usually she wears a pink nightgown for bed. On her way to Koakuma's, she wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with white shorts and yellow sneakers. At the beach, she wears a green bikini with one Capsule Corp logo on each breast (shown in the gallery) and her hair is let down. After her son's birth, she wears a lavender top with yellow capris and and a belt. Her hair is worn down with no hairband. Personality Bulla is a charming, pretty girl with a personality that comes from both of her parents. Beautiful (sometimes whiny) and has a strong fashion sense like her mother, but she has her dad's persistent attitude. She is also obsessed with her hygiene/appearance and loves to take baths to call her nerves (also from her mother). She is eager to please and is also friendly (when she's in a good mood of course) and is willing to help her friends whenever she can with her inventions and knowledge. Now that she's older, she develops a more rebellious personality (much to her father's annoyance). In her kid/tween years, she never had an interest in training and Vegeta never encouraged her into doing it, until she turned 16 and wanted to get closer to her father. She also has a secret crush, that is revealed to be Steve. Bulla also started to have an interest in Capsule Corp technology, she is now trained under her mother and sometimes her brother (when he's not training or running Capsule Corp) Bulla is also adventurous and daring (much like Steve ) especially at Fun land, surfing, and hunting for the dragonballs. Bulla sometimes has anger issues and sometimes drinks to solve her problems. She's also described as being sexy and has full confidence on her sex appeal. She also gets annoyed with perverts ( like Drake and Josh), but she loves handsome and strong men. Bio Bulla lives in Capsule Corp with her family, but she is now on a quest to search for the dragonballs to find the perfect boyfriend, which caused her father to throw a fit. She found a dragonball radar located in the basement with her mom's old stuff. She remember stories that her mother use to tell about the mysterious dragonballs and wanted to them for her one wish: a perfect boyfriend. She took her Motorcycle and set on an amazing adventure. Dragonball hunting Bulla was first seen driving a jeep across the woods hunting for the dragon balls. She was later ambushed by Steve, who stole the dragonballs that she had adding them to his collection. After the ambush, she found a dragonball behind a waterfall not aware that Steve was following her thanks to his sensing skills. Later they were fighting over the dragonball and now they're teaming up to find the last one. According to the radar, the last dragonball is located inside of an abandoned fort. As they travel through the desert, Bulla losted her belt containing her capsules and food supplies so she and Steve had to find shelter. They found a small brown hut in the middle of the desert and decided to take shelter. Next morning, Bulla realized that she had no clothes to wear (since she lost her capsule belt). The only thing that she could find was a playboy bunny suit which annoyed her. Along with Steve, Bulla continued her journey to the abandoned fort. Using the radar, she eventually found the last Dragonball, and Steve found her belt. After Bulla changed clothes, they flew back to the hut to get the dragonballs and to prepare for Shenron. Shenron was finally summoned demanding the wish. They could only wish for one thing. Bulla thought about it and generously gave up her opportunity on wishing for a boyfriend to Steve and decided to save her wish for next time. She watched her friend talking to Shenron as he wished for one thing, the story on his parents' disappearance. After Steve got his wish granted, the dragon disappeared and the dragonballs separated from each other once again. After that event, Steve and Bulla decided to separate hoping one day, they will see each other. Bulla had to return to West City for college and Steve decides to go his own path, both knowing that one day, they'll see each other once again. College and living with Steve Two months later, Bulla is now in West City University studying science and technology. She misses Steve very dearly. It is revealed that every time that she gazes at the stars, she is reminded of Steve. She reunited with Steve at a small cafe in West City. After talking for a bit, Bulla allowed him to stay at her house. The two also got closer, shared a few kisses, and started dating. Bulla introduced Steve to her family a few weeks later at Capsule Corp and stayed for dinner and for the night. Later, her boyfriend blew up a training facility which caused him to get cuts all over his body. Bulla rushed to his aid and took care of him the four days he was out. A week later, Bulla finally graduated from college, but she decided to spend two months at her house working on stuff for Capsule Corp. Two months later, she returned back to West City only to find that Steve had an affair with her mother, Bulma. This devastated Bulla as she started to heavily drink, but what driven her anger even further was Steve trying to erase that memory which failed (due to you can't erase a heart broken memory). Three days later, she found out that Bulma broke up with Steve, because she no longer wanted to cheat on Vegeta. This regained Bulla's trust in her mother. She also attended Steve and Vegeta's fight over Bulma (which later became Vengeance for Steve, because Vegeta was responsible for the murder of his parents.) Vegeta nearly won, thanks to Bulla, who turned Super Saiyan 4 and gave her energy, but was killed by Steve. This devastated both Bulma and Bulla, which caused Bulma to yell that she'll never love Steve for what he did as she carried his dead body. Steve later had a change of heart and decided to search for the dragonballs, along with Bulla, to revive Vegeta and let him live a happy life with Bulma, which succeeded and Bulla felt very proud for what Steve did and invited him back to her house. A New Start Things returned back to normal, but Bulla's feelings for Steve have changed. She is still secretly hurt, because of what Steve did with her mother. She still cares for Steve, but still shows signs of anger and hatred towards him. She watched the news with Steve and heard about a rapist who escaped prison, which frightened Bulla a lot. Steve wanted to know about why she was concerned about it. She shared a little story with him about the rapist stalking her and once tried to attempt rape on her. She was a bit surprised that Steve wanted to kill him for what he did, but despite all that, Bulla was still worried. A day later, Steve started to check out her body every time she was cleaning or completely oblivious to him. They shared a couple of kisses, and decided to spend some time at the movies watching Dark Knight Rises. They continued their "date" at the Amusement Park, where they shared a kiss on the Ferris wheel. As soon as they got home, Bulla told Steve that she wanted to take their relationship further, which made Steve realize something. He liked her too much, and would never want to seriously hurt her. Steve lied to Bulla saying that she reminded him of Bulma too much and can't live without her. This angered Bulla (who was unaware that he was lying) and she started heavily drinking once again. She also took her things and moved back to Capsule Corp while Steve moved on to South City. When she returned, she saw a note addressed to her and her family. Bulla kept it in her room, but she never bothered to open it because of her new hatred on him She now believes that Steve's confession about loving her was a lie. Visiting Koakuma Months later, Bulla decides to visit her roommate; best friend Koakuma from college in South City. She calls her and they decided to meet up at her house. The next day, Bulla took her stuff and flew to Koakuma's house in an airplane. She finally reunites with her best friend and meets a mysterious man (who is really Steve in disguise.) They decided to spend time at the beach, and that is where they're currently at. Bulla decides to enter a surfing contest and she won first place, using her awesome surfing moves. She won a free dinner at a seafood restaurant for three. She took Koakuma and Steve out to dinner. Later, Steve (in disguise) left to find a steakhouse while Bulla and Koakuma went home. Steve returned disguised as a mail man to give Koakuma her birthday present. He came back again with his other disguise and took a shower. Bulla still kept thinking about Steve, but she also contained hatred for him. He came out of the bathroom (since his makeup and dye washed out in the shower) and revealed his true identity. Bulla felt shocked and a bit angry. Kuma went inside her room, leaving Bulla and Steve alone. Steve explained everything to her that he only wanted to protect her. It is also revealed that the cops were after him for stealing. Bulla, despite her hatred, promised that she'll never turn him in to the police. Steve also told her that he wanted to be with her at some extent. This leaves both of them confused. The next day, Bulla made breakfast, because Kuma was still sleeping and it's her last day here. Steve woke up and they ate breakfast. They packed up, getting ready to travel their separate ways. Bulla returned to Capsule Corp, already missing him. More Surprises and Operation: Grandkids Steve finally returned to Capsule Corp, much to Bulla's surprise. They made a deal about living in different house, so Steve can protect her. Bulla agreed to live at her house while Steve lives at Capsule Corp. This angered her parents, but he stayed anyway. Bulla decides to spend one more night at Capsule Corp. Her mother Bulma constantly spies on them whenever they start talking to each other. Bulma thought it was time that Bulla started giving her grandchildren and she tried many ways to hook them up. For example, sending fake love letters saying it's from each other. Bulla and Steve eventually found out about her plan and talked to her about it. Later on, Bulla left Capsule Corp and headed home. Next day, Bulla realized that she forgot her toolbox back at Capsule Corp and went over there to get it. At the house, Bulma revealed to Bulla about a plan about having an orgy with her and Steve. Bulla was strongly against that plan, but eventually went with it. Steve, Bulma, and Bulla had an orgy in Steve's room without Vegeta knowing about it. Steve finally did it with Bulla, much to her pleasure and her pain. Nine Months later, the baby was ready and Steve and Bulma rushed her to the hospital. Later, Bulla finally gave birth to a baby boy named Jill More Dragonball Hunting Bulla decides to go dragonball hunting to find the perfect boyfriend again. Steve decides to tag along for wish. The two traveled on their motorcyles and traveled to Kai Jungle. According to Bulla's radar, the dragon ball was in the swamp. Steve retrieved it, then they both decided to spend some time swimming in the waterfall. Later, they stayed in Steve's Capsule house and relaxed for the night. Bulla received a call from her mother, saying that she set her and her ex boyfriend named Josh together on a lunch date. This angered Steve and he made a plan that he goes back to Capsule Corp to kick Bulma's and Josh's ass while Bulla finds the dragonballs. Bulla, who was tired of Bulma's plans, tried to stab herself. Steve stopped her and kissed her even though she was trying to push her off. He admitted that he loved her and they shared a kiss. Returning Home Bulla decided to search for the other dragonballs while Steve headed back to Capsule Corp. She returned home with only six dragonballs (the last one was at her house). She stopped by at Capsule Corp only to see her ex ,Josh, dead. Along with Steve, Bulla returned to her house to summon Shenron. She made her wish about looking into her daughter's future. It revealed a bleak and dark future being terrorized by Jill who is shown to be evil because her father leaves them for good. Bulla eventually told Steve his future which changed him. When they returned home, Steve and Bulla agreed to live in separate houses. This saddened both of them, but Bulla moved back to her house with their son, Jill. Birthday Surprises Bulla stopped focusing on her love life and started paying attention on other things like her daughter and her job. Her mother besides to throw her a party since her birthday is two days away. Bulla, still a little crossed with her mom, finally decided to attend the party. She tried to have fun and she reunited with her family and some friends. She also reunited with her former crush ,Gavin, from college. Bulla followed Steve to his room and they talked. Steve started asking questions about if she liked the guy. Bulla told him that he was her former crush and they're only friends, but she also told him that he asked her out. Bulla said that she hasn't given him and answer. Steve told her to say no, but she denied. Her decision was that she'll go on one date with him to see if she wants to continue dating with him and upgrading their relationship. This angered Steve (maybe because of jealousy) and he wanted her to leave his room which she did. Bulla said yes to Gavin's answer much to Steve's anger. The next day, Bulla prepared for her date with Gavin, not knowing that Steve murdered him. Bulla went on the date, but returned to Capsule Corp an hour later. She thought that he stood her up, but her father revealed to her about what he did. Bulla became furious about what he did. Bulla spoke with him also being revealed to his true personality, being a jerk. Bulla knew the reason, because of his troubled past, but he revealed to her that him telling her that he loved her and wanted to protect her was not a lie. Moving to Central City The next day, Bulla decides to move to Central City to get away from the stress. Steve decides to come along to protect her, much to her annoyance. She decides to deal with the fact that he's with her and they moved to Central City, and Bulla bought a place and made it her own. A neighbor constantly tries to flirt with her much to Steve's annoyance. Her mother constantly tries to set her up with guys by sending sexy photos of her to them. Marrying a Prince Bulma called her daughter to threaten Steve's freedom. If she doesn't marry the prince that she set her up with then she'll report Steve to the police (because he's a fugitive). Bulma hacked into the police files and found out that the police are searching for him. Bulla decides that it's her turn to protect Steve. So they went back to Capsule Corp and Steve disagrees with her and he tells her "I rather be in jail for five years then to have her marry someone that she doesn't love and be miserable for the rest of her life." They raced to Capsule Corp to stop each other. Bulla made it to the wedding ceremony first and was about to marry the prince, until Steve broke in. Bulla decided to end this wedding and knock out the prince, followed by a death beam used by Steve. The both decided to drive to a nightclub then returned home. The next day, Bulla returned to Capsule Corp to pick up her daughter. On her way back, she decides to stop at her neighbor's house. Steve finds out that she's at his house; but what really angered him is when the neighbor started to play with his daughter, causing him to knock the neighbor out, which angered Bulla making her leave. She returned from the grocery store and tried to leave to see that neighbor again. They started working on business plans, but was suddenly being seduced by him and even kissed by him. Later, Steve killed the man, which devastated Bulla. She buried his body in his front yard and returned home. Bulla cries in her room telling herself that no one is out there for her. Steve tells her that he has always loved her and is willing to turn himself in and stay in jail for five years to later be with her. He tells her to wait for him and then drives away to the prison. Best Friend Returning Steve returned early which Bulla welcomed him with a big dinner. They started hanging out with each other and spending quality time with John. Steve later asked Bulla if she would want to continue the Saiyan Tradition and she said yes. Later, he asked her to marry him which she happily replied "yes." More Trouble A week later Bulla discovered that her mother, Bulma, has been planning the wedding and setting guys up with Bulla if Steve and Bulla's relationship doesn't work out. This angered Bulla which she started to heavily drink and was later taken to Capsule Corp by Steve, who was explaining to Bulla about why she's feeling this way. While Steve was talking with her mother, Bulla snuck off to the mountains. She was having suicidal thoughts about freezing in the snow. Steve rescued her and was taken back to Capsule Corp. Later, Bulla wanted to return to her house while Steve wanted to stay for a little bit. She decided to let him stay and Bulla returned home. The next morning, Steve returned all finished with his training much to Drake's annoyance. Drake decided to transform into John so that he'll get some breast milk from Bulla, but once again his plans were stopped by Steve. Delivery for Howl Village Bulla told Steve that she had to deliver a secret capsule to Howl Village. Drake told her that Howl Village is his home town and he wanted to come. Bulla decided to let him come with her which made Steve want to come too, because he doesn't trust drake. Bulla took her car and drove over to Howl Village. After their arrival, they came across two winged wolves named Jack and Cedar. Jack and Cedar were revealed to be class mates with Drake back in Shape Shifting school. Bulla asked them if they knew the address which they did knew and told her that the house belonged to their leader. They decided to lie to Bulla instead. They told her that it is their tradition to relax in the hot springs before entering the house of their leader. Steve told her to get into the hot springs in her bikini, because of the perverted inhabitants. She found out eventually and decided to continue to deliver the capsule. She met up with Alpha Wolf and she gave him the capsule. The perverted king tried to get Bulla into his massive hot tub, until Steve threaten him and Bulla returned to her car. Marriage and an Another Weeks later, Bulla and Steve got married in the gardens of Capsule Corp. They spent their honeymoon at Turtle Beach in a beach house owned by Capsule Corp. Bulla took care of Steve when he randomly got beaten down. They had to return home, so that Steve can recover from his injuries. Bulla later became pregnant with her daughter. John and Steve fully recovered from his injuries. Bulla also got Steve a job at Capsule Corp as an executive engineer, she's currently searching schools for her son and coming up with new inventions to help the crew. Months Later, Bulla finally gave birth to her beautiful daughter John. Years later, she became the star model for Victoria's Success, a lingerie company. She still works at Capsule Corp as a scientist, but she mostly works at home. It is revealed by Future Steve that Bulla is pregnant with another child. She decides to keep the gender a surprise for her husband. Category:Original Character Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Page made by Bulla Category:Female Category:Hybrid